


The Chainless

by minhui



Series: The Order of Ren [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, the knights of ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhui/pseuds/minhui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vusaar chewed on his lip, and extinguished his saber, tossing the hilt to the Master of the Knights of Ren.<br/>“I have no reason to believe you,” the togruta grimaced, “but the Force trusts you, and so will I.”<br/>---<br/>Snoke sends the Knights of Ren on a mission. Vusaar Mizam, a self-trained togruta Force user who has been training some Force sensitive Chainless (freed togruta and twi'lek slaves), finds himself in an interesting situation.<br/>Placed between chapters 15 (A Change of Plan) and 16 (Jakku) of The Master of the Knights of Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chainless

**Author's Note:**

> ok the way i wrote ch 15&16 of tmotkor makes it seem like almost no time passes but, in fact, the knights are sent on a few missions in between. the change of plan snoke speaks of is, since starkiller is almost done, proceeding with plans much faster than originally planned. like, shits gonna happen quicker. also kylo was ordered to retrain his knights but snoke was like "fuck that"

_ Kylo Ren.  _ Snoke’s voice boomed in Kylo’s mind, and the Knight shot awake in his bed,  _ Yes, Master? _

_ You will take your Knights and seek out Vusaar Mizam, and you will slay him and every single one of his pretend Jedi.  _ Snoke ordered. Kylo disguised his shock, and replied an affirmative.

_ It will be done. _

_ It had better, child.  _ Snoke hissed,  _ I expect you back in a week standard, disregarding travel. Do not disappoint me again. _

_ Yes, my Master.  _ Kylo nodded, as if Snoke could see him, and the heavy presence withdrew, leaving the Master of the Knights of Ren to his thoughts. He had never heard of a Vusaar Mizam, and it was simply impossible for him to be one of Luke’s students who had either escaped or survived Kylo’s slaughter. Sending a pulse through the Force, Kylo woke his Knights.

_ Meet me in the bay. We have been given a mission.  _ Kylo said, and stood out of bed, quickly dressing and gathering his sabers and helmet. It was in the middle of the sleep cycle, and the hallways were void of their usual bustle. There were troopers stationed periodically along the hallway, and they snapped to attention as the Knight of Ren swept past, his boots falling heavy on the metal flooring of the Finalizer’s corridors. As he drew closer to the docking bay, he was joined by his Knights.

“Where are we going?” Thana asked, the modulator on her helmet dropping her voice a few notes. Kylo glanced at the silver and black of her helmet.

“We are going to locate Vusaar Mizam.” Kylo replied, and made a beeline for the Knights’ shuttle.

 

Vusaar had felt the Dark presence ghosting over the edges of his mind, and flew into a panic. Despite his care at keeping far away from the source, it seemed he’d strayed too close in an effort to rescue his most reckless padawan, Jela Fenn. The togruta ran a hand over his face, and punched in coordinates, almost on autopilot. The ship he’d stolen from the slaver that had captured his padawan was full of togruta and twi’lek that had been set to ship off to a slaving world, and Vusaar knew he had to drop them at one of the various safepoints he and his fellow Chainless had established before Snoke’s storied attack dog found him. As a child, Vusaar had learned the way of the Jedi through a combination of visions and stories passed down from his fellow slaves. When he was fifteen, Vusaar killed his owner with the lightsaber he’d spent six years pickpocketing parts for. The blade was green, like Vusaar’s skin.

Jela joined her master in the cockpit, after making sure all of the newly Chainless were alright. Almost nervously, the young togruta reached out with the Force, before taking a seat in the copilot’s chair.

“Master?” Jela asked, quietly, “Where are we going?”

“Jela,” Vusaar closed his eyes, “when we arrive, I want you to take the Chainless to Marinne, and encrypt a message to Anala. Tell her I’m seeing lines when I close my eyes.”

“We’ve been found?” Jela gasped, immediately, and covered her mouth, “Wait. Marinne? Where will you be?”

“Leading the dog from the scent.” Vusaar said, grimly. Jela frowned.

“Very well, Master,” Jela sighed, “I will follow your orders, this time. But be careful! Even a rancor knows when to back down from a fight.”

“This rancor may not have a choice,” Vusaar opened his eyes, “Jela, if the worst comes to pass, Marinne must continue your training. She knows what must be done.”

“Don’t say that,” the younger togruta said quietly, crossing her arms as if to shield herself from his words.

“Forgive me,” Vusaar sighed, “but I will do what I must to keep everyone safe.”

The rest of the flight was silent, and Vusaar stepped off of the stolen ship with a heavy heart. A few yards away, Marinne Dal stood, her pleasant expression betrayed by the apprehension in the Force around her. As soon as Vusaar was clear, the young Jedi threw herself at her former master, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

“This had better not be the last time I see you, Master,” Marinna growled, releasing the taller togruta with reluctance, “I’m too young to be a master myself.”

“Force willing, the attack dog of Snoke will be weaker than I.” Vusaar took a step back, taking in the appearance of his former padawan. Marinne had grown even taller than the last time he saw her, though she still had several inches to go if she hoped to match him. Jela bounced down the ramp, the Chainless following her, and launched herself at Marinne.

“Mar! You’re so tall!” The tiny togruta gasped, looking up at her sister-padawan’s smiling face.

“Jela! You’re so short!” The Knight replied, mocking Jela’s voice. Jela huffed, but grinned nonetheless. Behind her, the Chainless looked around, eyes wide.

“Welcome to your new home, fellow Chainless,” Marinne greeted the batch of freed over Jela’s montrals, “you’ll be free to leave once you have identification and a clean bill of health.”

Vusaar took off as soon as he reached his ship, a little starfighter, Republic Era, but heavily modified to make it capable of hyperspace travel without a ring. It was a patchwork of different parts, at this point, but Vusaar had poured himself into taking care of it. He had been shocked how easy it was to secure parts for it, since so many years had passed since it was readily available. But, as it turned out, there were many crashed starfighters across his part of the galaxy.

Lines burned into his eyes, as he jumped back to the small planet he’d been on when the dog caught his scent. As soon as he left hyperspace, it was like he’d entered a Force vacuum. Spitting a curse, Vusaar sent out pulses in the Force, trying to locate Snoke’s dog. All of a sudden, the vacuum released, and all Vusaar could sense was a wall, preventing any possible escape.

 

“Got him,” Aden hissed, grimacing uncomfortably from the stain he was under. Merikh glanced at his friend in worry, while Kylo activated his comm, sending the little starfighter a hail.

“Kylo Ren to Vusaar Mizam,” Kylo paused, looking out of the viewport at the starfighter, “There is much we must discuss. Land on planet.”

 

The Chainless found he had no choice. The togruta closed his eyes and took a breath, before complying with the Knight’s orders. 

The Knight of Ren Kylo was there, waiting outside of a shuttle, his silver and black mask glinting in the dim light. Vusaar exited his starfighter, saber clenched in hand, and stood a few yards from the Knight.

“Vusaar Mizam,” the Knight announced, plainly, “I have been ordered by the Supreme Leader of the First Order to destroy you.”

“You can try,” Vusaar hissed back, igniting his blade. The Knight didn’t move.

“Interesting,” he said, and removed his helmet. Vusaar watched curiously, keeping his guard up, as the mask revealed a human with thick dark hair and a pensive expression. The Knight spoke, voice unmodulated, “I will not.”

“So sure you’ll succeed?” Vusaar spat, and the unmasked Knight shook his head.

“No. You must, however, give me your lightsaber, if Snoke is to be convinced of your death.”

Vusaar stared blankly at the Force user before him. Then, to his surprise, six helmetless humans joined him, all dressed in black. They were the Knights of Ren, Vusaar assumed, though he had never once heard there was more than just the one.

“Explain,” Vusaar demanded, and one of the Knights, a tall woman with dark skin and long braided hair, stepped next to Kylo.

“There is a Jedi, Grisanne Stormbreaker. She will supply you with parts to build another.” The woman said, and Vusaar suddenly had a picture of the Jedi in his mind. He blinked.

“After you build your saber,” this time, a bearded man with similar dark skin and short, curly hair spoke, “You must take your students, and disappear.”

“That was the plan,” Vusaar said, sarcastically, and one of the Knights cracked a smile, covering his hand with his mouth.

“Some day,” Kylo said, “you’ll know when, go to the following coordinates.”

The Knight proceeded to rattle off a string of numbers, which Vusaar immediately committed to memory, “What’s there?”

“The temple,” Kylo replied, simply. Vusaar frowned, but said no more.

“Why not kill me?” He asked, instead, and one of the Knights cleared her throat.

“Technically, you’ll be dead, as far as everyone else is concerned.” She said, tossing her chestnut hair over her shoulder, “You’re a semi-trained Force user, and you’ve been training others. Soon, we’ll need your help.”

“Ah,” Vusaar crossed his arms, “help do what?”

“Defeat the First Order,” Kylo replied.

“Aren’t you First Order?” Vusaar was beyond confused.

“Well, yeah, but not really,” the Knight with chestnut hair shrugged, “not for long.”

Vusaar chewed on his lip, and extinguished his saber, tossing the hilt to the Master of the Knights of Ren.

“I have no reason to believe you,” the togruta grimaced, “but the Force trusts you, and so will I.”

“Thank you,” Kylo gave Vusaar a short bow, and the Knights copied him, “I understand that you are doing important work in the Outer Rim.”

“Yes,” Vusaar nodded, “what about it?”

“You don’t have to stop, but you may want to keep in the shadows.” The Knight suggested, and turned to walk back up the ramp, “May the Force be with you.”

Vusaar repeated the farewell, and watched in mild confusion as the Knights returned to their shuttle, taking off moments later.

The Chainless turned back to his starfighter, confused at the recent events, and resolved to seek out the Jedi Stormbreaker.

**Author's Note:**

> my anakin and obi-wan centric fic is going to be a monster. chapter one is 7k words and chapter two is going to be equally as long. and i dont have an endgame in mind for tht one yet besides "anakin doesnt go darkside and padmé lives and theyre happy and obi-wan is happy too and ahsoka is happy too and qui-gon is-" ... you get the idea  
> ALSO sorry this kind of sucks ive gotten into the groove of writing anakin and qui-gon and obi-wan and... yea. new ocs tho! and theyre all cool i hope!


End file.
